fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Shine! Pretty Cure
Super Shine! Pretty Cure '(スーパーシャイン！プリキュア ''Sūpāshain! Purikyua) is Techieberry38's sixth fanseries. Plot The Lightbeam Forest, another one of the many worlds in the universe, is going to have its annual Future Shine Dance. The dance is the most important occasion in the Lightbeam Forest because the dance is essential to when the world's source of power and the source of all light in the universe, the Magica Pearl is to be recharged with the light from every being in the universe's heart. But however, a teenage girl (Duisternia) who was banished from the Forest for trying to weaken the Magica Pearl, has become an enemy of the Magica Pearl itself, so therefore all light in her heart has disappeared. Her hatred for the Pearl and the Forest was so strong it fueled the darkness further. Now Duisternia has vowed to make every world like the dark corner outside the Lightbeam Forest she was banished to, and every heart like her own. Luckily the chief keeper of the Pearl, Sanzena knows about Duisternia's vow. She has put up the Brilliance Gemstones and extra guards to protect the Pearl. But even with all the extra protection, the Magica Pearl cannot be protected, especially know Duistenia has brainwashed other fugitives and transformed them into her army. Using the method said by their ancestors for a last resort only, Sanzena has sent mascots to create a new set of legendary warriors: the Super Shine Pretty Cure. Is Sanzena doing the right thing? Characters Pretty Cure '''Hatanaka Anna/ Cure Glisten Anna is a half Japanese, half Canadian girl who's family moved to Japan for work. She has no problem making friends, but she makes mistakes in her spoken Japanese that native speakers often don't make and often forgets words but is otherwise unusually fluent in Japanese. Her power as a cure is self confidence. Anna loves cooking, so when her friends come over it's no surprise there's a meal for four or less is waiting for them, whether or not it's burnt, undercooked, has too many seasonings or is good enough for an 8th grader. Eguchi'' ''Imae/ Cure Nova Imae is Anna's first Japanese friend who constantly corrects her every Japanese mistake and studies with her. She is the student council vice president which means Imae is busy, busy, busy when the president catches the flu, a meeting comes on or when some random member doesn't know what to do. Imae also loves writing poetry in her free time. Her power as a cure is courage. Naito Etsuyo/ Cure Beacon Etsuyo is a quiet girl who loves singing. She is a Christian, and her family is usually busy on Sundays but is free most other days. Her voice has won the hearts of many judges in many talent shows giving this girl a reputation that is respected by most girls in the school. Etsuyo is the cure of examples. Okumura Aki/ Cure Radience Aki is the athelete of the group. She plays soccer and is the captain of the team. Many boys admire her for her leadership skills and great atheletic ability. The only problem with that is the million date requests she recieves in the typical week. Her power is teamwork. Other Hatanaka Ogano Anna's dad, who is the Japanese part of her family. Hatanaka Rachel Anna's mom, who is the Canadian part of her family. Eguchi Nashiyo Imae's mom, who is a scientist studing light to make a new use for it. Eguchi Hachiuma coming soon Category:Fan Series Category:Super Shine! Pretty Cure